


Maneki Neko

by BestAtBeingBad



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Deus ex Feles, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort (I guess), Spoilers for after the interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestAtBeingBad/pseuds/BestAtBeingBad
Summary: It's the night of Takashi's interrogation, and he could really use some help even if he doesn't want it.





	Maneki Neko

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was made to fill a request for the cast's Metaverse powers affecting them in the real world.

Takashi thought he’d have felt better now that he was home.

It had hurt to walk his way into Leblanc. He’d dragged his legs to a proper seat and dropped himself unceremoniously into the cushioned chair, relieved of some of the burden, but still feeling the faint burn the interrogators’ lashes had left on his body. “It was no big deal,” he’d said, holding his ribs. No one else in the vicinity thought so. He must have gritted his teeth a bit too harshly, trying to grin like he did in the interrogation room, when he imagined the look on the face of Shido’s assassin after he found out he shot a decoy.

In any case, the night had ended with Sojiro helping him up the stairs, with him gently being set on the bed, and having the covers pulled over his chest. His guardian’s pitying gaze irritated some of Takashi’s wounds. There was no reason to coddle him, not when he’d taken nuclear blasts, electric shocks, and swipes from a sphinx the size of a jet and survived, but still Sojiro declared in that strong bass that he’d have to check in with Tae tomorrow.

Wishing him good night and turning off the lights, Sojiro went downstairs, leaving one last set of soft eyes to look at him as he went to sleep.

He couldn’t see Morgana in the unlit night, but he could feel him brush along his arm before he lay down, cradled against it. “It might be a while until you’re up to fighting shape,” Morgana noted, a sullen note in his voice. “You’re going to have to rest for a while.”

Takashi scoffed. He became aware of something in his right jaw. “You say that as if I’m not a match for any Shadow that gets in our way right now.” 

The room stayed silent. He could practically feel Morgana’s look of concern. The furry little thief snuggled into his arm. Within minutes, he could feel him slowly breathe, and the escapee drifted off to sleep, his fire slowly subsiding.

 

Takashi woke up in the early morning, as usual. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he faintly remembered that this was his first day as a dead man. It didn’t change his routine all that much. He got up, changed his clothes, went down to enjoy the usual taste of breakfast curry. Thought about the job. Thought about his fellow Thieves. Thought about how he’d limped to his bed and needed his old man to help him in.

Then he realized the limp wasn’t there.

He shook his foot a few times, as if its perfect function was some kind of magician’s trick. He then noted the ache in his ribs and the pain in his jaw, completely disappeared as if they hadn’t existed in the first place.

It was then he heard the opening bell, and turned toward Sojiro, his eyes wide. “T-Takashi,” he stuttered out. “You’re downstairs!”

The formally injured young man took a survey of his surroundings. “Yeah, I am,” he responded, stolid as can be. The café owner quickly paced over, still looking dumbfounded. For a moment, he looked like he was going to give Takashi a lecture about endangering himself, but the more he looked at him, the more he seemed to realize that he had apparently gone through a miracle. “Well, I’ll be damned,” he said under his breath. “You look alright. No bruises, no cuts…is this a side effect of…whatever you kids were talking about the other day?”

“Pretty sure it isn’t,” Takashi said, scratching the back of his head. “Everyone else wouldn’t have looked so worried about me if it were.” Sojiro looked over at the plate, the curry partially eaten. “You know, I was planning on serving you breakfast in bed,” he claimed. “But you’re all fine and dandy now.” A slight smile melted onto his wizened features. “I’ve heard of the healing power of pets, but Morgana must have worked overtime to get you in shape again.”

Takashi gave a smile as he took another spoonful of curry-covered rice, but as he took in the spicy bites, he considered Sojiro’s statement.

“Hey,” he said, after gulping down another serving. “You feel like going out for sushi later?”

“Well, not with you. Too troublesome at the moment.”

“Of course,” he answered, smirking. “But if you feel like going out, make sure to bring home some fatty tuna. Morgana deserves it for all his hard work.”

Sojiro chuckled, a good-humored smile spreading across his face.


End file.
